Out of the Mouths of Babes
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Mike Logan never expected that Nola Falacci would make him babysit her kids for the day. After spending the day with Hannah, James and Sarah Falacci, Mike Logan wants to have a family with the woman he loves...Carolyn Barek. Will she agree to it?


Out of the Mouth of Babes

Mike Logan was one to womanize but one woman caught his attention and it never parted. They were partners in Major Case till she was transferred to the Gang Central Unit. They dated for a year, had a huge fight and broke up but they got back together after Mike lost a 'friend'. He said she reminded him of her. It was now a year and a half if you counted the year they had dated.

Mike's phone rang, he reached over and picked it up off the nightstand. Looking at the caller screen, he groaned and sat up, opening the phone.

"Do you know what time it is here Wheeler...it's one in the morning. What do you need?"

Looking over his shoulder, Carolyn Barek laid in a tank top and panties, the covers up to her waist. She was asleep and unaware of her boyfriend's call, she was a deep sleeper. Mike learned that early on.

"Well that's tough, I'm tired Wheeler, good morning to you." Mike closed his phone and placed it on the nightstand.

Laying down, Mike faced Carolyn, placing his arm around her and kissed her forehead gently. He watched her stir but didn't wait.

"I love you Baby." Closing his eyes, he gave into sleep.

LATER THAT MORNING, SEVEN

Mike stood in the kitchen when his door recieved a knock, he went over to it and found his partner, Nola Falacci.

"This is a surprise, a visit on a Sunday...with the kids."

"Well, I need a sitter."

"Me, oh no."

"It could give you practice. When ever you have kids."

"It's not going to be anytime soon, never if I can help it."

Falacci walked in, her seven year old girl and twin four year olds looked at Mike.

"Mike, have you seen my purse?" Carolyn came in, placing her hair in a bun.

"Carolyn Barek?"

Carolyn looked up to see Nola Falacci, she looked at her.

"Wow, it's been a while. Nola Falacci, it use to be Nola James, from Fontbonne Hall Academy. We ran track together."

"Wow, three kids and married."

"Well yeah, you?"

"Don't ask, where is my purse. I'll be late for Mass..."

"The bar, do you need help?" About the necklace she had in hand.

"Thank you, my mother's going to give me an ear full if I'm late." As he placed the medal around her neck.

"Is this the one I gave you?" He looked at the small medal and she nodded.

"I have to run. " She grabbed her purse and kissed him quickly before leaving.

"No breakfast?"

"I'll make it up to you Mike." The door closed leaving Falacci, her kids and Mike.

"Well she is built for speed. Please, my husband is out of town and I have to go to Mass, they are sick. I'd only resort to this in a direr emergancy, they won't let sick kids in the child's area since they can infect the others."

"You get the next three cases' paperwork. Place them on the couch, have they had breakfast?"

"No, thank you Logan. They have a few movies and toys in this bag, I'll be back around three since I have to help at the shelter afterwards. This is Sarah, James and Hannah."

After she left, Mike looked at them. "Who wants eggs and toast."

"I do Mr. Logan, I can help with Hannah and James if you need that."

"I do need your help Sarah. Come help."

The two went to the kitchen and Sarah took the plates he handed her. She placed the plates on the table, the one Carolyn had insisted on buying him.

"James, Hannah, come eat please."

The five year olds came over and he sat the in the chairs, cutting up their food. He had watched Carolyn with her nephews when she drug him to a family reunion with her. James smiled and he ruffed his hair, bright red. Carolyn said that you had to cut up the kids' food or they'd choke.

"Thank you Mr. Logan."

"You're welcome, do you need me to cut your's Hannah?"

"No sir."

After breakfast, Mike washed dinner after placing a movie in for the kids. He looked up to see them laughing at the movie Flushed Away. He took a minute and watched them, they were alot more behaved then their mother. After finishing the dishes, Mike went over to them, he saw that James had fallen asleep on the floor. Picking the kid up, Mike laid him on the couch, pulling Carolyn's favorite blanket from the back and covered the four year old.

FIVE HOURS LATER, THREE

Carolyn opened the door to hear laughing, she found Mike in the kitchen with Hannah and Sarah, they were eatting a snack and talking to Mike.

"Then she looked the guy in the eye and he ran away." They laughed and he went to the cubboard, pulling cups down.

"Mommy does that to Daddy, he never fights with her."

"I bet, hey Caro." The girls turned to see Carolyn.

"Hi Mrs. Logan, we were just telling Mike a funny story."

Carolyn smiled when they called her Mrs. Logan. She went over and looked at the two.

"Really, what about?" She sat down and the girls smiled.

"Mommy makes guys run scared, Mike agrees." Hannah looked at her as Sarah spoke.

"What do we call you Mrs. Logan?"

"Carolyn's fine, so Mike got stuck with you huh?"

"We're sick, so we can't go to Mass. He's really great, James is asleep on the couch."

"I see." She looked at James and then at Mike as he gave the girls some water.

"Mommy said he could be boring but he's great, we played games and watched a movie. You grow good vegatables. Mike says they are from your garden."

Sarah looked at her proudly before eatting another cherry tomato. A knock came on the door, the girls looked at it. Carolyn started to stand but Mike moved around her.

"I have it Caro." He went to the door and found his partner, she smiled.

"I hope they haven't driven you crazy."

"Nope, I actually enjoyed it. James is asleep and the girls are having cherry tomatos and celery for a snack. Carolyn grows vegatables so I took the healthy route."

"Alright girls, lets go. Come on big boy." Falacci picked up James and looked at Mike. "Thank you Logan, so much. How much do I owe you? Fifty or a hundred for each?"

"Free. If you ever need a sitter, call or come over." Falacci and Carolyn looked at him, both in shock.

"Bye Mike." Sarah moved her finger down and Mike bent down, Sarah gave him a kiss on the cheek, Hannah followed.

"Bye Mike, bye Carolyn."

"Bye girls." Mike watched the door close and he stood up, placing an arm around Carolyn.

"NO, NO and NO!" She looked at him pointing.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"I know you Mike, you want a kid now. No, we're not having a kid, this isn't permentant and you know it."

She left for the living room, folding her blanket up.

"Well I guess the ring has to go back."

"What did you say?" She turned to see him, he shrugged.

"It's in the nightstand if you don't believe me."

Carolyn rushed to the bedroom, she opened his nightstand drawer and saw a small silver box, she opened it to see a blue velvet box. Opening the box, she came face to face with a solitaire diamond ring. Reading the inside, she found words that touched her.

**My partner for life, to love, honor and protect for life**

A tear slipped down her cheek, she wiped it away and looked up at Mike's voice.

"Well I think it was a solitaire you wanted in our first case."

Carolyn smiled and nodded, "I never thought, when you said 'I love you' that night...I thought it was spear of a moment in passion."

"Since when does Mike Logan say 'I love you' to anyone at anytime?"

"Is that a proposal?"

"I liked how Hannah called you Mrs. Logan." He gently took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger, a perfect fit. "I sized you one night." She smiled and kissed him.

"So are kids on the menu?"

"After marriage." She hugged him and he nodded before kissing her forehead.

"That I'll agree on."

TWO YEARS LATER

Mike Logan looked down at the newborn in his arms, his little girl, his baby. Mareka Nicolette Logan, he looked over to see Carolyn nursing their son. Blessed with twins, their son Michael Nicholas Logan Jr. and Mareka, Carolyn decided mid-pregnancy that two were enough. Before making the decision of having her tubes tied, Mike told her to atleast have the twins first and wait a few days before making the decision again.

"Still want to have your tubes tied?" He looked at her, she smiled.

"No, I want two more, possibly three, then I will." She rubbed her son's curls back and looked at Mike, he was so great with children, a natural.

"They have your curls and nose."

"And your eyes, there's no denying who their father is with those bright green eyes."

Mike looked down at Mareka to see her asleep, "she's asleep."

"He's still nursing, you know...you're a natural with kids."

Mike smiled and nodded, he saw Falacci alot now since Wheeler stayed in Europe. Falacci's kids called them 'Uncle Mike and Aunt Carolyn' now, everytime they saw him, he would get an instant hug from all three.

"These two, they have my heart now...just like their mother."

"I'd hope so, I love you Mike."

Mike moved to stand, he went to the head of the bed. "I love you too Baby, I have three babies now." He kissed Carolyn and looked at his son.

He never expected to have children make him see the true meaning of life, family. Thanks to three kids and one day. A woman walked into his life four years ago, he hoped she'd just be another partner...she was...just a partner for life.


End file.
